


Unforgettable meeting

by happierhere



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happierhere/pseuds/happierhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s damn hard to be mad at your assistant seemingly not paying attention during a tech meeting, when her twin shows up moments after the meeting ended with a working prototype of whatever they were discussing before.</p>
<p>This however, isn't a tech meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable meeting

Kate felt her eyes glaze over. These meetings were why sometimes she hated being in charge. Or even being an adult who outgrew tantrums. 

While the accountant kept droning on and on about ratio’s and necessary budget cuts (because even during saving the world the government expected you to pinch every penny before spending it), she glanced over to her assistant seated across from her. 

They had only been reunited a few months ago, but had found their rhythm again early on. Kate was sure the entire base breathed a little easier since word got out Osgood would be her 2IC again. She hadn’t exactly treated the girl’s successors well. Even the higher-ups had accepted Osgood’s (or more correctly both Osgoods’s) reinstatement pretty quickly, even though one of them had been a Zygon commander. Perhaps because she had leaked footage of both Osgoods erasing their memory at the Black Archive. Or even more likely because they knew Osgood was the only one who could strong-arm her into filing the necessary monthly reports. The girl had a knack for paperwork and knew all her weak spots. 

Kate noticed that the younger girl was staring at a page the accountant had already covered in painstaking detail. Osgood clearly wasn’t playing attention. And was she smiling? 

Kate’s already glum mood darkened. She was used to her assistant zoning out. Where both Osgoods used to brainstorm out loud, bouncing ideas of each other and finishing each other sentences in a whirlwind of glasses, bow ties and inhalers, this two were also constantly telepathically communicating. 

It’s damn hard to be mad at your assistant seemingly not paying attention during a tech meeting, when her twin shows up moments after the meeting ended with a working prototype of whatever they were discussing before.

Only this was a financial meeting, one that killed creativity instead of encouraging it. And if Kate had to suffer through two hours of number crunching, so did Osgood! She briefly considered throwing a pencil across the table, but realized that the benefit of blowing off some steam didn’t outweigh the risk of startling the accountant into starting the quarterly numbers again from the top. She settled for a swift, but soft - she didn’t want to hurt the girl .. much - kick in the shin, camouflaging the sound of the kick and the resulting squeak with the rustling of everyone trying to find the graph the accountant was referring to. 

Osgood blushed, quickly got her papers in the right order again and turned her attention to the meeting, after shooting Kate an apologizing glance. Kate - feeling generous (and slightly amused at causing the cute blush) - winked at her, instantly forgiving her assistant. 

(At least, until she found out the other Osgood had been feeding her Finding Dory trailers to get through the meeting.)


End file.
